


tomorrow is still a step behind

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [35]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s05e04 Loss, F/F, Missing Scene, No Dialogue, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Spoiler for Loss.Missing scene, taking place after Agent Donovan’s car blows up.Written for the touch prompt on my summer mini challengetable.The title is from Birth of the Cruel by Slipknot.Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.
Relationships: Olivia Benson & Alexandra Cabot
Series: Summer Mini Challenge [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/102002
Collections: 2016 Summer Mini Challenge





	tomorrow is still a step behind

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Loss.
> 
> Missing scene, taking place after Agent Donovan’s car blows up.
> 
> Written for the touch prompt on my summer mini challenge [table](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/223041.html).
> 
> The title is from Birth of the Cruel by Slipknot.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Alex occupied the middle of Olivia’s sofa, the throw blanket loosely draped over her shoulders. She was staring numbly at a fixed spot on the wall tyring to comprehend how a seemingly straightforward case had become so complicated and deadly to everyone involved.

Olivia placed a cup of water on the coffee table before sitting beside Alex, rubbing circles on her back expecting a response to the gentle and loving touch she was providing. Alex wouldn’t budge, she was too lost in the flashbacks of the explosion to truly notice her surroundings and appreciate what Liv was doing for her.


End file.
